Madeline's Power Ranger
by muzical
Summary: COMPLETE Madeline Ross is a good friend to the Power Rangers. When Billy returns from Aquitar, Madeline has a difficult time dealing with his company. Repost of a story so if it sounds familar, that's why. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

My name is Madeline Ross and I used to be very good friends with the Power Rangers. Don't believe me? Sit and listen while I tell you my story.

It all first started in First Grade. My cousin Kimberly and I were playing on the jungle gym when some older kids started picking on Billy. Me, being the tough girl I was, walked over and told them to stop. Of course, they didn't, but I made such a fuss that a teacher came over and broke up our little group. Billy started to hang around us and we've been friends ever since.

Throughout Elementary School, Billy, Kim, Kim's best friend Trini and I were inseparable. The only problem with Billy was that he was a computer nerd. He was a really nice guy, but because of his being a nerd, he was a bully magnet. I liked him well enough though.

In Middle School, we were still a group, but Kim and Trini became a little distant. However, Billy and I were still close. I guess it was weird, having a boy as my best friend, but it just seemed right.

When we got to High School, Kim, Trini, Billy and I became close again. I even made a few newer friends. We all hung around, together or in our separate little cliques.

The second week of freshmen year, Billy shocked me. He asked me out. It was awkward at first, because I hadn't thought about him in any other way than best friends. But, we tried it and it worked out pretty well.

Then, the day I'll never forget. We were all hanging out at Ernie's Juice Bar; Kim, Trini, Billy, Zach, Jason and I. We weren't all together or anything, we were just in the same place. I left the room for two seconds, came back, and they were gone. It was really strange.

After that, they all started hanging out more and more and I was being left out. It thought it was odd, until Billy finally told me why they were around each other so often. It was because they were the Power Rangers. If Billy hadn't been so serious all the time, I would have laughed myself right out of the building. Since I was now in on the secret, we all hung out together.

There were various battles I was allowed to participate in and other things that I could do. The command center was awesome. Alpha was adorable with his cute voice, attitude and the "I yi yi yi yi!" and Zordon was pretty cool too, for an old guy. We fought hard to battle Rita and we did lots of good. We saved Kim's boyfriend Tommy from Rita's spell and he joined us as the new Green Ranger. He eventually lost his powers and left us for what we thought was forever. He came back though, as the new White Ranger that Alpha and Zordon had created.

After some time had passed, Trini, Zach and Jason were selected to become ambassadors for the new Peace Corps program. Three new students transferred to Angle Grove High and became our new Power Rangers. We had gotten to know them pretty well over the previous few weeks and were pleasantly surprised when Alpha and Zordon informed us they would be the new rangers.

Kim left us and moved to Florida to practice full-time for the Pan-Global games. The rangers and I were very upset, but we knew it was for the best. Kim had been dreaming since she was a little girl about performing for the Pan-Global games and it's what she really wanted. We saved another person from Rita, Kat. Rita used her just like she used Tommy. Kat became our new Pink Ranger. She wasn't my cousin, but I liked her well-enough.

Surprisingly, through all that, Billy and I were still together. We had our fights and arguments, but we never broke up. I really loved him and I truly believed he loved me.

Then, a horrible day came. Everyone in Angel Grove was turned into children. Billy, Alpha, Zordon and I worked tirelessly to find a way to change everyone back. It took a while, but we figured it out. Only Billy managed to change back, the rest of the rangers had to find Zeo Crystals in order to "grow up." It was weird having my boyfriend 10 years older than me, but he was nice about it, I guess. Eventually, everyone retrieved their Zeo crystals and the entire city grew older. The disappointing thing was that Aisha had chosen to stay in Africa and Tanya came in her place.

Sadly, something happened to Billy when he changed back to an adult. He wasn't able to receive powers any more. Jason came back and accepted the powers given by Trey, the Gold Ranger.

Because of the growth, Billy began to age. It started slowly, but happened faster and faster. Within a few days, he had aged over 40 years. Every time I saw him, he was older. I cried myself to sleep every night because I thought that the next day, he'd be dead.

The Aquitian Rangers came back to save Billy. They had found a way for him to stay young on Aquitar. The next day Billy left and I haven't seen him since. I've never cried so hard in my life. He promised to come back, once they've cured him.

I dream of him every so often. It's a really great dream. I'm sitting at my desk doing homework when he comes up behind me. I turn around and nearly faint. He kisses me… and then I wake up.

Hopefully, someday, he'll come back. I really, really hope that he will.

**AN: Well, what do you think? This is a repost of a previous story I had up. I changed a few things including the main character's name. I'm going to rewrite it so let me know what you think so far. I know it's just a summary of everything that went on.**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

I was sitting at my desk typing out an essay for my Music Appreciation class on the development of the symphony. College was rough, but I was making it through. It helped that I had a few friends to distract myself when things got tough.

I was just finishing when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and nearly fainted. It was Billy! I jumped up, ran to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back, but it was almost like he was hiding something. I dropped my arms and took a step back, seeing who it was that he was hiding. Cestria. Naively, I thought _maybe she brought him back? He probably couldn't pilot the spaceship by himself. _

"Hey Maddie," he said slowly, deliberately.

Once I could talk, I started to rapidly fire questions at him. "Where exactly did you go? How did you get back? Was it nice? What on Earth is Cestria doing here?"

The last one must have caught both of them off guard because they shared a look. I could easily read Billy's face; I always had been able to. _They're together_ was all I could think.

"I'll answer those questions eventually, but right now I need to talk with you, alone."

I nodded and led him out into the brightly lit living room. Thankfully, Cestria didn't follow. We sat down on the threadbare couch and stared at each other.

"I don't really know how to say this," he started. "Umm, well, when I went to Aquitar, I was attracted to Cestria, but I thought I could handle it. I loved you and I wanted to be with you when I was able to return home. Well…" Billy trailed off and moved his gaze to the floor. His eyes studied the small stains on the carpet.

"You couldn't, could you?" I finished for him. All he did was nod.

"You fell for her? I thought…Billy, I loved you! Didn't you love me?" I asked, forcing myself not to cry. _Crying won't do any good, it only makes you look weak_ I thought to myself.

"Mae," he started, using his pet name for me. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to, it just sort of did." Billy shrugged his shoulders as if to emphasize his statement.

"Don't call me that. I can't believe you! Here I've been, waiting…" my eyes watered and I unsuccessfully blinked back the hot tears.

"Maddie, just listen to me, would you please?" He pleaded.

"I'm done listening. You leave me here on Earth, go off and fall in love with _**HER**_ and expect me to be okay with it? I really don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon." I was practically yelling at him now. I could see the hurt on his face. He really wanted me to accept this, but how could I?

"JUST LEAVE, ALRIGHT?!?! Leave! Go off with your new girlfriend and leave me the hell alone!" I stormed out of the room and ran into Cestria.

"And you! Don't you have any consideration for other people?? You stole my boyfriend! Do you have anything to say?!"

Cestria just looked at me until Billy walked in. "Cestria, I think we'd better leave now. Madeline needs to cool off."

"Cool off my ass! You need to leave and never come back. Do you hear me? I never want to see you again!" I could feel my eyes stinging with tears.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I collapsed onto the floor. I must have been lying there for 10 minutes when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and felt my head begin to throb.

"Mad? I'd love to go away, but you and I both know that's not going to happen." A voice said from the other side of the door. I smiled at hearing my friends tenor voice.

"Adam, I really don't want to talk."

"I know," Adam said, "but just let me in. Maybe I can help with whatever is bothering you."

I slowly got up and opened the door to let him in.

"Mad, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Adam put his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. After shutting the door, he led me to the couch and sat me down. Sitting down next to me, he took my hand in his. "What's wrong?"

I hesitated. "Well, Billy came back," I said sadly. I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" I laughed bitterly. "It would be, if he had come alone. And hadn't fallen in love with an alien while he was gone."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! He didn't! He was in love with you, wasn't he?" Adam stared at me. His eyes showed confusion.

"No, I'm not. It's one of the Rangers who saved our lives. Cestria."

"How could he do that? I don't believe him! I thought you both loved each other?"

"I thought we did." The tears that had threatened to fall began to drop softly on my jeans. "I guess we were wrong though, huh? Well, I'm through with him. I told him to leave and never come back."

"Oh Maddie, you didn't."

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just say, 'Oh well, you stole my boyfriend, the man I thought I was going to marry but that's okay. You really didn't mean it. My heart isn't worth that much. Let's all have some tea.'" I laughed angrily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, why don't we all get together? Everyone: Tommy, Justin, Rocky, Kat, Jason, Tanya, you and me. All of us. Get your mind off Billy."

"Oh Adam…I don't know." "Please?"

"Fine. That would be fine." Adam smiled.

"Alrighty. Let's go call everyone and we'll meet somewhere."


	3. An Unfriendly Encounter

**Chapter 3: An Unfriendly Encounter**

We were hanging out at the new bar that took the place of Ernie's Juice Bar. All of us: Kat, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and me; only Justin was missing. We were laughing, talking and joking, just like we used to. I realized how much I missed everyone. After Billy left, I hadn't been hanging out with my friends as much.

Just as we were getting ready to leave, Billy and Cestria walked in. Adam noticed before I did and unsuccessfully tried to get me to leave. Before he was able, Billy came over.

"Hey everyone, look who's back!" he said energetically when he reached our table.

"Billy! You're back!" exclaimed Kat and Tanya. "Hey man!" exclaimed Rocky.

Billy looked directly at me, met my eyes and quickly shifted his gaze. I thought I saw a glimmer of sadness, but he turned away so fast I could be mistaken.

"Well guys, I got to get going," I said to everyone as I stood up.

"Maddie, really? Billy just got here" Kat asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I do. Adam, want to come with me?" "Sure, I'll even drive," Adam replied, smiling.

"Buy guys," we said as we began to walk from the table. "Bye Adam, bye Maddie," everyone except Billy said. I could feel his eyes on me as we walked out the door. I wanted with all my heart to look back, but I didn't. I took Adam's arm and we walked right through the door.

"Well that was pleasant," Adam said as we climbed into his black jeep.

"Oh yeah, a bundle of fun," I replied sarcastically.

"So, where do you want to go?" Adam asked as we pulled out of the parking lot of the juice bar.

"Anywhere that's not here." I fell silent, immersed in my thoughts. _Why, of all places…why did he have to come there, today? The first time I go out with my friends in a long time. Did I really see what I thought I saw in his eyes? Was he sad? Does he hurt since we're not together? Maybe he did love me…maybe he still does. NO! Don't think about that Madeline! He left you and technically cheated on you. _

I sighed as I continued to stare out the window. I glanced at Adam and caught him watching me.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him. I looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"First: nothing. Second: we're going to your apartment, I guess. I'd take you to mine, but I doubt you'd get through the front door. Rocky's left the place a mess again."

"Alright." We drove in silence until we reached my apartment building. After climbing up three flights of stairs, we reached my door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door to a resounding Beep. "Damn, my answering machine." I walked over and checked my messages as Adam stood in the doorway.

"You can come in. You don't have to stand in the doorway." One message was from Kim in Florida and the other was from Kat, asking if everything was okay since I left so abruptly.

"So Mad, what do you want to do now?" asked Adam as he flopped down onto my worn-out couch. "I don't know." I responded, flopping down next to him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until I burst into tears. "God Adam. Why can't things be like they used to be? Why'd he have to come back? Why'd he have to come back with her?" I asked between sobs. I leaned into his shoulder and continued to cry.

Adam put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Jeez Mad, if I knew I'd tell ya. I really wish I could fix everything."

I turned and looked up at him. "I know." I sniffled. "Just having you here is enough I guess. I still wish she hadn't come with him." Still crying I leaned in closer. I could feel his heart beating through his black tee-shirt. His muscles rippled beneath like a river. I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Oh dear. I'm getting your shirt all wet." I said, sitting up and wiping my eyes. "It's alright. It's an old shirt. Hey, why don't you go and take a nap or something. Maybe it'll make you feel better. If you want, I'll even stay and guard you from Billy and Cestria."

"You'd be my little guard dog?" I asked shyly. "If you want," said Adam, smiling.

"That sounds wonderful, as long as I'm not keeping you from anything important."

"You're the only important thing at the moment." Adam smiled and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's put you to bed. And while you're playing Sleeping Beauty, I'm going to run to the store and get some snacks. You probably have nothing in this apartment."

"Thanks Adam. You have no idea how much this means to me." I kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."


	4. The Unexpected Kiss

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Kiss**

I woke up and stretched. _Wow that was a refreshing nap. I didn't think I'd sleep_. I glanced over at my little alarm clock on the night table. It read 6:45am. "Oh my!" I sat straight up. "I much have been asleep for…"

"An awful long time," Adam interrupted, standing in the door frame. "You're up I see."

"How'd ya guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jeez! You haven't been up for 5 minutes and already you're sarcastic."

"I'm sorry. It's just…" "I know."

Adam smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "So, do you want some breakfast? I can make anything you want…as long as it's either toast or English muffins."

"Ha-ha." I laughed. "What a wonderful selection."

"Come on, be nice. You're talking to the guy who almost failed bake shop here." Adam joked.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that!" I giggled.

"Well I'm glad my misfortune has put you in a better mood." Adam pouted. "How about we just go out to eat? That way you won't be able to laugh at me."

"Alright. Want to go to Friendly's?"

"That's fine. I doubt I'd be able to make toast anyway!" Adam grinned.

"I'm just going to take a hot shower, okay?" "That's fine. I was going to run to my apartment and change clothes. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem," I said as I walked into my bathroom. I pulled out a clean towel and my favorite lilac scented soap. _Hopefully this'll make me feel better_.

When I finished, I got dressed and Adam was back already.

"Damn, what took you so long? I've been waiting here for a full…" he looked at his watch, "three minutes!"

"Ha-ha. Aren't you the funny one now?" I smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Adam drove to Friendly's. There weren't too many people there, considering it was so early, so we were seated immediately. We ordered our breakfasts and began chatting about random stuff. Pretty soon, we were served and began eating. About half-way through the meal, I glanced up and watched as Kat, Tommy, Billy and Cestria walked in. I dropped my head quickly down, hoping they wouldn't see us. "Maddie, what's up?" Adam asked concerned. "Asshole alert," I replied with no emotion.

"Oh, do you want to go?"

"No, I'm not going to run away every time I run into him. He's not worth changing my life over."

Adam smiled at me. "Good for you."

Thankfully, they didn't notice we were there and we finished our meal in peace.

Adam and I drove aimlessly around Angel Grove. There wasn't anything either of us wanted to do, so we ended up going to Adam's apartment. We sat on his couch and turned on the TV. As usual, there was nothing decent on.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Adam asked me, turning to face me. I looked away, because I knew if I looked him in the eyes I'd start crying.

"Nothing much. You know my brain doesn't function on weekends."

"Ha-ha. No, seriously. You looked like you were thinking about something important." I felt my eyes fill with tears. Adam must have noticed because he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to meet his. "I understand that you're in pain and you miss him but don't let him keep you in pain. We're going to get you through this, okay? I promise."

"Okay," I said quietly. As I stared into his dark brown eyes, Adam leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.


	5. Phone Conversation

**Chapter 5: Phone Conversation**

"Adam…" I stuttered. "What…"

His eyes snapped open and he backed away. "Oh Maddie. I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry!" He stood up and began pacing the floor. "Maddie I'm sorry. Oh I'm so sorry."

"No! Adam, don't. Please stop pacing and sit down. Please?" I pleaded with him. "It's okay. I…just please come back over here?" I stared at him.

"Madeline, I started to take advantage of you. I can't do that!"

"Adam, it's okay. All you did was kiss me and it wasn't even a long kiss. Adam, everything is fine."

"Madeline…I…I don't know what to say to you. I'm…" "Adam Park, if you try to apologize one more time…I…I don't know what I'll do to you but it won't be pretty." I shook my finger at him and smiled. "Look, let's just forget about it, alright? It's fine."

"Madeline…it's not fine, but alright, I'll try to forget about it."

"If it's alright with you, would you mind driving me home? No it's not because of you," I said, seeing the look on his face. "I just need to go home and think. And stop calling me Madeline." I winked at him and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll drive you home. Do you need anything at your apartment? Food, soda, anything?"

"No, thank-you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you need me to walk you up the stairs?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. Come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be by around noon. I have class tomorrow morning."

"Okay, see you then." I kissed his cheek before climbing out of his jeep. "Bye."

I walked in to the doorway of my apartment building and watched him drive away. "Wow" was all I said as I climbed the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and heard my machine give the familiar BEEP. I pressed the button and heard the electronic voice announce that I had one new message.

"_Hey Mae. It's Billy in case you didn't know. Umm, I was wondering if you would like to get lunch tomorrow and talk. I feel like I need to explain things. Please give me a call; I don't care how late it is. 555-8031. Thanks, Bye."_

I collapsed to the floor and felt my eyes well up with hot tears. "Why is he doing this?"

"Well Mad, you might as well call him. What's it going to hurt?" _Aside from your heart breaking again._ I stood up and wiped my eyes; I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Billy? It's Madeline."

"_Hey Mae, how are you?"_

"I'm alright, you?" _Why are we doing small talk?_ _And didn't I ask him not to call me that?_

"_I'm good. Did you get my message?"_

"Yes."

"_Did you want to get lunch, my treat?"_

"What do you need to explain?"

"_A few things. So do you want to?"_

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"_Applebee's? It should be quiet enough."_

"Sure, I'll meet you around, 12:30?"

"_Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Mae."_

"Bye Billy."

_What did I just do?_


	6. The Unexpected Kiss 2

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Kiss 2**

"Hey Adam, it's me. I'm going to be out tomorrow at noon so come by around dinner time. I'll make dinner. See you then!"

I left the message on his machine and hoped he got it before he left for class in the morning.

"Oh Madeline, what are you doing?" I asked myself a dozen times that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up at 10:30 Monday morning to my alarm screaming on my bedside table. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." I slapped at the alarm, in a desperate attempt to turn it off. After a few slaps, it finally died and I rolled over.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, I rolled back over and glanced at my clock. "11:50! I've got to shower!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. 

After taking a quick shower and putting on some makeup, I grabbed my purse and ran out the door with only fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mae, you made it!" I heard when I walked through the door. I smiled and walked over to where Billy was sitting.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that." I said quietly after I sat down.

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely. "I guess it's just an old habit. I'll try harder."

The waitress came by and we ordered lunch; then sat in silence. _What did he want to explain? He better hurry up and say it…I'm starting to get annoyed._

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but I'm honestly sorry about what happened. I am. I don't know how it happened. One minute I'm head over heels in love with you and I can't wait to find a way to return to Earth to be with you. The next minute, I'm in love with her." He said the last word with a hint of disgust. _I guess there's trouble in paradise_ I thought, then immediately apologized to myself for even thinking it.

"Mae…Maddie. I…I want to stay here, on Earth. But…Cestria…she can't stay here, not for long anyways. I don't know what to do."

"Why are you asking me? I mean… shouldn't you talk to someone who isn't…involved with the situation? Like Jason or Tommy?"

"No, because they'll give me some story about not being able to help. You're always honest, whether it hurts or not," he smiled. "And right now, I need you to be honest. Should I stay here, or go back with her?" _Again, that hint of disgust when he referred to…__**her.**_

"I…I still don't think you should be asking me this. I…"

"Maddie, please? What do you think?"

"I…I…" _Damn Mad. Just answer him! Tell him! _"I think that…" I took a deep breath. "I think that if you want to stay, you should. She shouldn't control what you want to do."

"What do you want me to do?" He glanced at me and met my eyes. I watched as the emotions fought in his eyes; sadness, nervousness.

"What? What does that have to do with this conversation? Why do you care about what I want you to do?"

"I just wanted to know. Maddie, no matter what, your opinion matters to me, it always has. We've been friends forever. I don't want that to change."

"Billy. We…we can't go back to what we used to be. Not after all that we've been through. I'm sure you still want to be friends, but…" I sighed. "I don't know if I can do that. I…I still…Billy, I still love you and I don't think I can go back to being friends with you. We've gone through too much." For what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three days, I felt my eyes fill with tears. I attempted to blink them away furiously. I dropped my gaze to my lap and studied my fingernails. I heard Billy stand up and move to sit next to me.

"Madeline, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. Mae…" His arm wrapped around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily through my tears. "Billy you can't do this. You broke up with me. You can't just… you can't…"

"Maddie, please. Let's go somewhere else and talk. Somewhere private, I don't want to ruin any one's lunch with an argument." I nodded and Billy went to tell the waitress to make our order to go.

He got our food and we walked out of the restaurant. "I'll drive, since you don't seem to be in a state to drive." Billy smiled and led me over to his car. He helped me in and placed the food on the back floorboards. Sitting in the front seat, I thought of how many times I had ridden in his car with him. We shared our first kiss in the front seat; it's where he told me he loved me.

We drove to Angel Grove Park and he set up a little picnic. I hadn't spoken a word since we left the restaurant. Billy kissed my hand as he sat me down on the blanket. "Remember our first date?"

"Do you have to do this?"

"Mae…Maddie, it…yes. You aren't going to believe me when I tell you this, but I have to say it." Billy brought his hand to my chin and lifted it so my eyes met his. "Madeline, I still love you. I never stopped. Now I'm back on Earth I realize that. I don't know why I did what I did while on Aquitar. But I realize now that I love you…Cestria…she…all of them… They don't know how to appreciate someone. I haven't gotten a compliment since before I left. No one has thanked me for helping them; no one has even acted like I mattered. This is why I want to be here. I want to be with you. You always made me feel like I mattered, even when I did something stupid."

"What if I don't want to be with you? You broke my heart! Billy…I…" I just stared at him. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say?

"Mae, I'm sorry. I know I was awful. Can't you give me a second chance? We never broke up once while we were dating. Please?" Billy pleaded with me.

"I…I need to think this over. Can you give me a few days, please? I don't think I should make this decision so fast."

Billy smiled at me; a sweet, genuine smile. It was the first time in a long time that he smiled at me like that.

"So, do _you_ remember our first date?" I asked, smiling at him. "How could I forget? I was terrified. I thought you'd change your mind once we left your house. I figured you'd see me for what I was, a computer nerd."

"You weren't a computer nerd. You were just a shy guy. That's why I was surprised when you asked me out. I…you really surprised me…" I smiled shyly and picked at my lunch. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Did you like me? When we first went out?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought of you as a really good friend. I didn't expect anything more. Why'd you ask me out?"

"I…I had a crush on you. I figured, what could it hurt? The worst that could happen was you say no."

"And I didn't. That must have made your day."

He smiled. "Yeah, it did. We certainly surprised everyone when we finally started dating."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, immersed in my thoughts. "All the memories came back to me when I sat in your car." I felt my cheeks redden with the thoughts.

Billy laughed. "We certainly did have quite a few in that car. Hey, it's getting late. I should probably bring you home. _She'll_ be wondering where I've gone off to."

"Do you love her?" I asked boldly, and suddenly regretted the statement. I stared at my hands in silence. I heard him shift his position and sigh.

"I don't know. I think so, maybe; maybe not. She wants me to, I know that. I do know that I love you more than I could ever love her. Please think about what I said. I'll leave you alone for a few days, to think about it." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We cleaned up the picnic and walked up to the car. He opened the car door for me and I slid in. _He always was a gentleman._ Billy drove me to my apartment and stopped the car.

"Want me to walk you up?"

"No. I'll be fine, but thank you." _Imagine, Adam asked me that just last night, after he kissed me._ I made to get out of the car, but Billy grabbed my arm.

"Mae." I made to protest that name, but he looked upset. "What?" I asked.

"I…" I spun around and looked at him. "What? You're staring at me."

"Mae, I'm sorry. I wish this had gone differently. I just wish I had come back alone." He glanced out the window then back at me. Billy leaned in closer, and I felt myself lean in also. I shut my eyes as his lips softly touched mine. All thought vanished from my mind as he kissed me. I felt myself relax and lean into him. Ever trouble vanished and it felt right to be kissing him.

Billy pulled away and starred at me. "I'm, oh Mae, I'm sorry." I grabbed my purse and ran away from the car. When I reached my apartment, I collapsed and cried.


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

"Hey Kim! It's me, your wonderful cousin. I…I was hoping you could call me back later. I really need to talk to you. I don't know how to say this…Billy came back…but it's not a happy reunion. So call me when you get the chance please. Love ya!"

I hung up the receiver as I heard a knock on the door. "That must be Adam." I said, walking to the door. "I'm coming!" I unlatched the door and opened it wide. Standing on my doorstep wasn't Adam, or any of my other friends. It was Cestria.

"I don't know what you did to Billy, but he doesn't really love you. It's all an act. It has to be. He's in love with me now."

"Please leave before I call security. I don't know what you're raving on about, but please leave." I stared at her. _How can she come here and argue with me about this. She's the one who stole him in the first place!_

"Hey Maddie, what's going on?" Adam said, walking up to the door.

"Oh nothing. Cestria was just leaving." I grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him into the apartment, leaving the alien standing on the step.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked after I had shut the door. "She's fighting with me because she thinks I'm stealing Billy away from her."

"You're not…are you?" Adam caught my eye and I looked away quickly.

"Madeline Ariel Ross what is going on?" He pulled me into the living room and sat me on my couch.

"Well…Billy asked me to lunch today and I went." I saw Adam stiffen but he said nothing. "He…he told me that he still loves me and that he wants to stay here on Earth but Cestria doesn't want to. I don't know whether or not to believe him."

Adam didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared at me, then the floor, then back at me.

"Adam, what do you think?"

"Do you love him?" "Yes, of course I do. I have for a long time; you don't just stop loving someone."

"Have you talked to Kim about it?"

"No, I'm waiting for her to call me back. Adam, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"I think you should wait for Kim to call you back."

"Adam, you didn't answer my question. Are you mad at me?"

He hesitated and then sighed. "No. I just want you to do the right thing, that's all. As long as you're happy, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well dinner is ready so let's go eat!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We ate, and Adam left. He wasn't in a very cheerful mood, but I didn't expect him to be after I told him about Billy.

_Maybe if I call Rocky, he can talk to him. _Just as I was going to call Rocky, Kim called. I spent the next hour giving her the condensed version of everything that had happened in the past four days. Yes, it took an hour for the condensed version.

"Do you still love him?" she asked when I had finished.

"Kim, what do you think? Of course I do. I have for a long time. But what do I do about Adam?"

"He'll understand. You're not attracted to him, are you?"

"Only as a friend. I guess I think of him more as a brother than anything else."

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know Kim. I want to be with him, I really do. But…"

"You're scared." "Well yeah! He broke up with me and technically cheated on me. What am I supposed to feel?"

"Well Maddie, I guess you should talk it over with him. I can't really tell you what to do, but…If you love him, I say go for it."

"Thanks Kim. I appreciate it." We chatted about Florida for another half hour and hung up. I never realized how much I missed her until we hung up. She was my favorite relative and she always knew what to do.

I picked up the phone and dialed a number. _I hope I'm doing the right thing!_

"Hey Billy, it's Maddie."


	8. The Apology

**Chapter 8: The Apology**

"Hey Billy, it's Maddie." I crossed my fingers and hope he wouldn't mind the phone call.

"Why are you calling so late?" His voice sounded cross.

"I…" _Don't chicken out now Madeline!_ "I wanted to talk. But if you're going to sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow."

There was silence.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Billy." I made to hang up the phone.

"Mae, wait. Don't hang up." Billy quickly said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I… I was wondering what you would do about C…_her_ if something were to happen between us."

"Is this relevant in making your decision?" I could hear him smile over the phone.

"What do you think? You should know that I'm not going to play mistress for you." I replied sarcastically. "I don't want to be strung around by you. If you aren't serious about this, I'm not going to waste my energy thinking it over."

"No, Mae, I'm serious. You know I am. I haven't changed that much." I heard him sigh into the phone. "You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm just going to break your heart again."

"Well, can you blame me? We don't have the greatest relationship right now."

Billy laughed resentfully. "Yes. That's my fault." Suddenly, his voice changed. He sounded so sad. "Can I see you? We can go somewhere; I…I just need to see you."

"Do you want to come here? That way we don't have to find a restaurant that's open."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Billy." "Bye Mae."

I hung up the phone and slid to the floor. "Am I doing the right thing? Do I really want to give my heart to him again?" I stood up and put on a pot of water for tea. Just as the pot whistled to let me know the water was ready, there was a knock on the door. I moved the pot from the burner and went to open the door.

"Hi." I said, opening the door. "Come on in, I was just going to make some tea, do you want some?" Billy walked in and shut the door. "I'd love some."

I fixed the tea and placed it on the table. I took a seat, brought my cup to my lips and took a sip.

"Well, Madeline, what would you like to talk about?"

"When did we move to using full names, William?" I said softly.

"Well my dear, I don't know what to call you. You won't let me use Mae, not that I blame you; Maddie is what your friends call you, and I don't know if you even consider me that anymore."

"Billy, what are we going to do?"

"About what? The name situation?" I saw him smirk. _Lord he's still handsome. WHAT?! Where did that come from!_

I took a deep breath. "No. Us. You told me you loved me, and you kissed me. Now this wouldn't be bad, if you hadn't just dumped me and you didn't still have a girlfriend."

Billy sighed and shifted position, all the while stirring his tea. "I don't want to be with Cestria anymore. She doesn't make me happy. She can be so inconsiderate and she says she loves me, but…" He looked up from his teacup and met my eyes. "It's hard to tell if Cestria wants me for my gentle personality," he laughed bitterly. "Or just my mind. I always knew which it was with you."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I should be happy. This is all I wanted, Billy to come back and still love me. But now it was at the expense of another girl's feelings. _Why do I feel so guilty?_

"Mae…I'm sorry. Maddie…wow this is awkward." I nodded, unwilling to trust myself to speak. "You accepted me for what I was, even when I was a geek. You loved me even though half the time, no one but you and Trini understood me. You never loved me just because I was smart and you could help with your homework. Nor did you love me because I was so gorgeous." We both smiled at his small attempt at a joke. "On Aquitar, it seemed logical to become involved with Cestria. We were at similar intelligence levels and we understood each other. I never thought I'd be able to come back to Earth and I knew if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy and alone." Billy stood up and moved his chair next to me. He took my hands and bent down to look me in the eye.

"Mae. Do you still care about me? Or is this a lost cause?" I stared into his eyes.

"I…" I struggled to speak; there was a large lump forming in my throat. "Of course I still care about you. Billy, I probably always will. I just…I don't know if I can do this again. You broke my heart." I pulled my hands from his and turned away.

"You really enjoyed that kiss, didn't you? It felt right, like everything was back to normal and the way it should be?" I turned back to face him. Through my tears, I smiled. "How did you know?"

"'Cause I felt it too. Mae, I think this was meant to happen. I think we're supposed to be together. I just wish I wasn't so stupid and probably ruined any chance I had at getting you back." He turned away from me and rested his head in his hands.

"You're not stupid. I probably should have moved on. I probably should have started to date other people, I just couldn't. Although, I think I may have started to attract Adam, even though I don't want to." It was my turn to look away.

"I'm supposed to leave with her tomorrow, but I'm not going." He turned back and faced me. "I'm going to tell her to go on without me. I'd like to have a second chance with you, if you'd have me. I know I've messed up, but I want to make it up to you. Please?" Billy slid out of the chair and knelt on the white kitchen tile in front of me. "Please? Madeline Ariel Ross, I want a second chance."

My eyes welled with tears and all I could do was nod.


	9. The Kiss

**Chapter 9: The Kiss**

After Billy had left, I cleaned up the kitchen and sat in my bedroom. The entire apartment felt so lonely without him. _Madeline Ariel! He isn't yours…__** yet anyways, **_I couldn't help but think.

I fell asleep to a night of nightmares. Adam turned to Billy and Billy made out with Cestria in front of me. I lost count of how many times I had woken in a cold sweat and reached for the phone to call one of my friends.

* * *

Tuesday morning came and I went about my normal class schedule. Music Appreciation was at 11:30 and a Voice Lesson at 1. When I returned to my apartment, I had three messages. _Wow, I'm awfully popular lately…too bad it's all for the wrong reasons_ I thought resentfully. Adam called to apologize for his behavior the previous night; Kim called to check on the Billy situation and my mom, to incessantly question me about everything under the sun.

I sat down to do my homework. I liked only having a couple classes; it was a lot easier on my stress load, _especially considering the current situation._

After completing my homework, I called Adam to apologize to him for my behavior.

"_Hullo?"_

"Hey Adam, it's me. How are you?"

"_I'm okay. What can I help you with?"_ Adam sounded so abrupt. _Oh he's mad at me _I thought.

"I wanted to apologize. I was awful last night and I wanted to call you last night, but it was too late."

"You have no reason to apologize. I was the one who was short with you. Maddie, I just…I hate to tell you this, with everything that's going on with Billy but…" Adam paused. He seemed to be focusing his thoughts.

"_Maddie, I think my feelings have changed for you. I don't know what to do about it. It's weird, ya know? I feel like… like I'm in love with my sister." I burst out laughing and quickly heard him follow suit. "I hope you aren't mad at me. After kissing you, I realized I think of you as my little sister and I don't want that to change."_

I grinned. "Adam, I was so hoping you'd say that. I could kiss you right now, only on the cheek of course."

"_Of course. Hey, do you want to get some ice cream tonight? We can hit up that new ice cream shop downtown."_

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay in tonight. I might call Billy and try to talk things over. He was supposed to leave with Cestria today."

"_So how are you going to call him, if he's on the way to Aquitar?"_

"He wasn't going to go. He…Adam, it was a long night and I have a lot to tell you. Are you free tomorrow afternoon, my darling big brother?" I joked. It was good to be back on a good relationship with Adam. I hated it when it was so tense between us.

"_Yes. I have class at 9:00, but I'll be around most of the afternoon. Give me a call tomorrow, okay?"_

"Sure. See you then. Bye Adam." _"Bye Maddie."_

I hung up the receiver, only to pick it up again. Now was as good a time as any to call him.

"Hello?"

I gave a quick sigh of relief. "You didn't go?"

"_Hey Maddie. No. I told you I wasn't going to. I can't leave you, not now that I've just gotten you back to talking to me."_ I could hear him smile on the other end and couldn't help smiling myself. _"What did you want?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We still have some things to talk about. If you have other plans, I don't mind…it was just a spur of the moment thing." _Yeah, spur of the moment, you've only been thinking about it all day._

"_No, I'm not doing anything. I just have to stop by and see my father, but I'll be over after that, if that's okay."_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then. Bye Billy."

"_Bye Maddie."_ I couldn't help but notice that throughout the entire conversation, he hadn't called me "Mae." It actually upset me a little.

Not knowing how long it would be before he came over, I got out my yoga mat and changed. Doing my exercises always relaxed me. I did some routine exercises and stretches. Immediately, I began to fell very relaxed and calm. Just as I was getting into it, there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and realized it had been an hour.

I walked over and opened the door, letting my guest in.

"Here. Make yourself at home while I go take a shower. I'll be right out." Before I turned around, noticed Billy looking me up and down.

"I didn't know you still did yoga." He said, smiling and sitting down on my couch.

I picked up the mat and put it away. "Yeah. It helps me relax. I'll be right back." I smiled and walked down to the bathroom. The shower helped relax whatever tension was still in my muscles after my yoga practice. After I finished, I threw on some sweats and walked out to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? Soda, coffee, or tea?" I asked when I walked out to the living room.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." I grabbed myself a bottle of water and sat on the couch next to Billy. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked shyly.

"You just did." He smirked. "But you may ask another one."

"How did she take it when you told her you weren't leaving?" I asked quietly.

Billy sighed. "Surprisingly better than I thought she would. She said she knew that when we came back, I wouldn't be coming back with her. She knew she couldn't have me forever."

"Are you sad?"

"No." Billy leaned in towards me. "Maddie, are you going to give me a second chance, or are you just stringing me along?"

"You finally stopped calling me Mae."

"I guess I did. It was a tough habit to break. I'm sorry for how much I said that over the past week."

I felt my heart drop. Maybe he didn't want me anymore? If he's broken that habit, it's going to be no time before he decides to break me as a habit too. _I can't take that again!_ I thought wearily.

"You never answered my question." Billy leaned in closer, incredibly close to my face. I felt his warm breath on my lips. "Are you going to give me a second chance? Maddie?" I stared at him, unable to make a coherent sentence.

"Y…yes. I'll…I'll give you a second chance." My eyes filled up quickly and the hot tears began to fall on my sweat pants. I felt Billy wrap his arms around me pull me close.

"Oh Maddie Mae. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I hurt you. You are the best thing in my life and I almost lost you." I heard his voice break and I looked up.

"You did lose me. I wanted nothing to do with you. If I never saw you again it would have been wonderful."

"What changed your mind?" Billy kissed my forehead as I sat up.

"I don't know. I guess I just…I realized I couldn't stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried. I think actually spending time with you made me realize that. I remembered how much I missed you."

Billy leaned in towards me. Again, I felt myself lean in closer to him. He moved in and slowly pressed his lips against mine. I relaxed into the kiss, giving him my heart. It felt right. I felt home.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. I really am." Billy said when we separated.

I was too.

* * *

AN: Okay. So now it isn't the greatest story in the world. And it definitely wasn't the greatest ending but it's over and I feel happy. Please review and leave your suggestions. I may be revamping it again in the near future and I'd like your opinion. Thank you!

Your devoted author,

Muzical


End file.
